1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reliable and low cost tampering indicator that is interfaced with the cap of an over-the-counter drug filled receptacle and is adapted to provide either a merchant or a consumer with a visible warning in the event of an unauthorized removal of the receptacle cap prior to the purchase of the receptacle by the consumer.
2. Prior Art
The number of over-the-counter drugs being dispensed by drug and grocery stores, and the like, is steadily increasing year after year. Many of these drugs are adapted to be taken internally by the consumer. Accordingly, attempts have been made to provide means by which to prevent tampering with the receptacle and the contents thereof, whereby to minimize the risk of a consumer ingesting an intentionally tainted dosage form. With certain dosage forms, such as, for example, that consisting of a pair of detachable capsule halves having an active ingredient added therewithin, the consumer is especially susceptible to harm should an unauthorized individual tamper with the active ingredient. That is, without suitable means to prevent or to indicate a tampering with a drug receptacle, the consumer may have no viable way to protect himself against such unauthorized tampering and the return to the self of a tainted dosage supply for subsequent purchase by an unsuspecting consumer. As a result of the foregoing, federal and local legislation may soon be enacted whereupon to require a tamper resistant receptacle for almost all over-the-counter drugs and cosmetics.
Common examples of conventional means for attempting to tamper-proof a drug receptacle include surrounding the receptacle with a cellophane or clear plastic wrapping. Another attempt to prevent tampering with a drug receptacle includes the heat shrinking of a plastic collar around the mouth of the receptacle. Still another common means for preventing tampering with a drug receptacle includes the attachment of a foil or paper seal across the mouth of the receptacle below the receptacle top. Yet another well-known means for preventing tampering with a drug receptacle includes a well-known blister package, whereby to enclose one or more dosage forms within a transparent protective cover. A tear in or the removal of any of the above-identified tamper-proofing means would provide an indication to the consumer of the possible tampering with the drug receptacle or the contents thereof.
However, each of the aforementioned tamper-proofing means may be characterized by one or more short-comings. For example, an outer cellophane wrapping might be completely removed and subsequently replaced with no knowledge thereof being conveyed to the unsuspecting consumer. A heat-shrinkable collar and a seal at the mouth of a receptacle are frequently difficult to remove, especially by the elderly. Although having relatively wide appeal, a blister package is relatively expensive to fabricate and is inefficient in terms of space consumption. Thus, it is desirable to provide a low cost and reliable means by which to reduce the risk of an unauthorized tampering with a drug receptacle without unduly restricting access to the contents thereof by a consumer.